


All My Heart

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Bambam was sad and Yugyeom gave him space and support. 
 
“You’re so great!” He found himself said that to the microphone immediately as Bambam finished his ment. If he was sitting beside him, he would already patted him on the back, hugged him, and told him that it was okay and fans would understand it. At least, Jackson was there for him and he was thankful for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on this [ pic](https://67.media.tumblr.com/4dcb0d889db24498cc1afcdb71b59f1c/tumblr_of658kIQh31vay4xio2_1280.jpg) and because Bambam said he did everything together with yugyeom even when they take a shower.

 

The news reached Bambam the night before they went to sleep.

Yugyeom knew immediately that something was wrong from the way Bambam froze after he opened his phone to check any updates or fan’s comments on his social media, a routine he did before he went to sleep. He guessed it was one of many mean or offensive comments those keyboard warriors typed behind their computers, believing they have the right to hurt people and wouldn’t face any consequence.

Yugyeom got up from his own bed to join Bambam and take a look at his phone. It was not what he expected however as a series of bold letters occupied half of the page on his browser. Even though it was written in English, Yugyeom could grasp what that meant.

 

_**Thailand's King Bhumibol Adulyadej Dead at 88**_  

 

 

They went to sleep that night after Yugyeom hugged him for who knows how long. He wanted to make sure that Bambam would be okay, which he knew he wouldn’t. He himself never felt attached to any of public figure in his own country, so he didn’t understand how it felt, but he knew how much Bambam, and all his fellow citizen, loved the king. He remembered one time Bambam rambling about how great the king was, how much progress he made to his country, and how kind of person he was to his people. Bambam looked up to him a lot and Yugyeom never saw him looking this devastated. There were no tears to be shed, but  it still breaks his heart to know how much silent tears he knew he had swallowed.

There was nothing he could do though. Even when he knew Bambam would prefer went back to his country, said goodbye for the last time for the king, he couldn’t make the management changed their schedule. Fan meeting and music shows was waiting for them. All he could do was giving him space to mourn and letting him know he will be there whenever he needs him.

Bambam wore all black the next day to show respect and condolence to the passed away king. Thankfully the stylist understood how much it meant to him and decided to dress the group in black outfits. It was disorienting to see his playful best friend looked solemn all day, only saved his smile for the fans who had been waiting for them since early morning. Yugyeom wanted to hold his hand so bad but knew Bambam need some time alone.

Between their breaks, a couple of time he heard him talking to the phone in Thai, probably with his mother or siblings. His quietness brought down the mood of the groups but once they were in front of the fans, the members tried their best to brightened the mood. Though the fans were worried, they seemed to understand his situation, and  it relieved him.

They went back to the dorm at nine pm. The exhaustion knocked them up, especially for Bambam who definitely felt drained physically and emotionally. He talked less, and every time their eyes met Bambam avoided his gaze.

Yugyeom just acted like usual, knew by heart that he would deal his problem on his own, knew that he didn’t like to talk about his feelings, especially when he was feeling sad. He will share it when he was ready, eventually.

 

On the next day, they also had fan meeting. It was a special fan meeting for their group 1000th day anniversary. During their ment, he heard Bambam said sorry to the fans that he couldn’t show the best look of him. As someone who was known as the fan service king of the group, it must weighted him down.

“You’re so great!” He found himself said that to the microphone immediately as Bambam finished his ment. If he was sitting beside him, he would already patted him on the back, hugged him, and told him that it was okay and fans would understand it. At least, Jackson was there for him and he was thankful for that.

After a long day, they finally could rest. Despite their tiredness, the members still all chatty and loud as they entered their dorm. Yugyeom’s spirit also lifted up a little seeing Bambam was not as quiet as before.

Once they were in the living room, Jaebum laid down on their sofa and occupied all the space. He groaned about how his bone was about to break which immediately brought Jackson, towering above him, lecturing about how organic food was good for his body. Youngjae and Mark ran away to their bedroom while Jinyoung went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea before he went to sleep.

Yugyeom followed Bambam straight to their shared bedroom, ignoring Jaebum’s whine to help him stop Jackson with a _you have your own hands and legs, hyung_.  

When he opened their bedroom door, Bambam already plopped down on his bed and stirred as he heard him went in. Bambam turned around to his back and beckoned him to come closer with his arm opened.

A bulb of happiness growing in his chest at the familiar gesture. He smiled down and threw himself onto Bambam’s embrace, careful not to crush him. Bambam wrapped him arm around him, his hands felt heavy and warm against his back. He could smell Bambam’s cologne, and he took his moment to cherish it and buried his face to his neck.

“I’m sorry, you must’ve been lonely,” Bambam said in hushed voice. Yugyeom could feel the chest under him vibrate as he talked.

He was. He was lonely. More over, he was sorry for him. But then his chest tightened with emotion, this was not supposed to be about how he felt, it supposed to be about Bambam. To know he still worried about him despite him still mourning made his throat hot.

“I am not,” his voice muffled, drowning on his skin as his head didn’t move an inch from the crook of his neck. “I’m fine, really. How do you feel? Do you feel better?”

He heard him hummed and that’s all he need. Their limbs tangled comfortably, and the warmth made them sleepy. They laid like that for a moment.

Yugyeom had to fight himself not to fall asleep right then and there, on top of Bambam. Both of them had not taken a shower, and Bambam hate to sleep without showering first, especially after a packed day.

Yugyeom pushed him self up using his arms as leverage. He watched Bambam already closed his eyes, expression lax and peaceful, Yugyeom didn’t have a heart to disturb him. He was sure he had not fallen asleep yet however, so he nudged him lightly.

“Let’s take a shower first, I’ll help you,” he whispered. Bambam tried to pull him down against his chest and whining about _so sleepy and tired,_ but Yugyeom knew better to not giving up. Bambam would thank him tomorrow for making him sleep with clean body and fresh clothes.

He kissed his forehead and coaxed him to open his eyes and get up. After several more kisses in different places and promises that he will do all the job and serve him like a king, they finally made up to the bathroom.

Bambam was leaning on his shoulder with eyes closed while he undressed him. He could be such a kid sometimes but Yugyeom still adore him no matter what. This just gave him more pride as he was the only one who could do this to him.

He took his own clothes off after and joined him in the shower, turning on the water. Bambam refused to let Yugyeom go as the hot water streamed down their body, the stiffness on his muscels melting away. Both of them relaxed in each other embrace enjoying the peaceful moment accompanied by the sound of running water.

Yugyeom chuckled at how Bambam closed his eyes as if he sleeps already when he run his hand against his head to rub the shampoo. At the same time, his heart swelled at how much trust he put on him. He hurried the process, soaped him then himself, and dried them both quickly, didn’t want to make Bambam stay up longer.

He forgot to bring their clothes, but it didn’t matter, their room only few feet away. He draped Bambam with towel on his hips as well as him, but once again Bambam being difficult, asking to be carried to their bedroom. Yugyeom complied nonetheless, after faking a whine, because it was getting rare to find Bambam acting cute lately and Yugyeom might as well melt at the sight.

He was carrying Bambam on his back when he met with Jinyoung opening the glass door. He stared with a judgemental look at them.

Yugyeom gave Bambam piggyback clad only in a towel. It was not unusual sight to see them half naked around the dorm and Jinyoung probably had been used to all their weird acts. It didn’t mean he was not being petty about it.

Yugyeom passed him with a grin ignoring the look then put Bambam down on his bed. He pulled out underwears and two pairs of sleeping clothes from the closet for both of them. They put on their clothes in silent. After they finished,  Yugyeom picked up their towel and hung it in their living room.

Bambam was laying down on his side facing the wall when he was back to their bedroom, warm blanket wrapped over his body. He went closer, crouching down to kiss his cheek and said good night. As he got up, Bambam’s hand reached out to his, asking him to stay.

“Sleep here,” he said, scooted over near the wall so there was a space for him.

With a wide smile, Yugyeom gladly move under his blanket, laid down behind him being the big spoon. Maybe he should tell Jackson that there was a spare bed he could use, but he was reluctant to leave this comfortable bed and the warmth radiating from the body he held close to his chest.

Not long after, the room filled with the sound of regular breathing. Yugyeom went to sleep with a little smile plastered on his lips, ready to wake up to a smiley Bambam tomorrow morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yugbam is so pure and precious I love them so much (I know they can be kinky sometimes, okay, maybe a lot of time, but they still the purest)!!!  
> Let's talk about them more in my [ tumblr](http://yugyeompire.tumblr.com/) ^^


End file.
